1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water distillers and, more particularly, to a domestic size water distiller which has means for venting dissolved gases and an automatic thermally controlled water supply valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of water distilling apparatus are known for purifying water for in-home use. Many of the known water distillers control the inflow of water via a valve. A variety of means are disclosed for controlling the valve. Kirschman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,170 discloses a home water distiller having a thermoresponsive valve 17 mounted on a water output 19 spaced from the device, which, through the action of an expansion chamber 47 and diaphragm 52, control the flow of water into the distiller. The expansion of fluid within the chamber 47 deflects the diaphragm 52 which acts through a plunger 54 to open a check valve 56. The Kirschman et al patent thus requires a relatively complex thermocoupling means between the outlet water pipe 19 and the thermostat 17. The Kirschman et al patent briefly mentions at column 2, lines 24-27 that the temperature of the preheated water could also be sensed if desired; however, in column 2, lines 18-22, placement of the expansion chamber on the output pipe 19 is described as "the best way" for controlling the valve. Kirschman et al subsequently states, in column 6, lines 7-10, that the most precise control is obtained on the output tube 19. This teaches away from sensing the preheated water
Other means for controlling a valve are also disclosed in the prior art. For example, Sech U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,418 discloses a valve 17 controlled by a liquid level control 23. The flow of water is also controlled by fluid level within distillers in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,076,410; 3,838,016; and 4,331,514 each showing valves controlled by floats. Hand operated valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 771,832; 3,029,068; and 4,239,601; while U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,683 discloses regulating flow by liquid head pressure.
A distillation apparatus is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,246.
The known water distillers are frequently difficult to clean which is very disadvantageous because the action of the distiller is to remove calcium, minerals and other substances from the water which causes a quick and heavy build up of materials interior of the device which can decrease the efficiency of the distiller or prevent its functioning altogether. Further, the known distillers generally do not provide means for venting dissolved gases which escape from the heated water.